Puzzled
by wpgirl1314
Summary: Suki Sato is stuck at Tower Prep. The guy who she thinks she likes will never be accepted by her friends. Will she be able to decide between her friends and her boyfriend? A Ruki story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I recently decided a few things: 1. Suki and Ray are the cutest couple on Tower Prep. Like, way better that CJ and Ian (in the season finale she was so awful, plus its kinda in my nature to hate snitches) and 2. I have way too much time on my hands. So I decided to combine the two and create a new Suki + Ray (Ruki? Say? IDK) Fanfiction. Please review (they really help encourage me to write more often) I will probably update once a week or so, because of swimming during the week. So… Enjoy!

Suki's POV

Ray came bursting through my door during lockdown.

"Suki! Are you OK?" He came all this way to check on me, and even risked getting reported by the monitors.

" Yep. All good here Ray. You should get back to your room." I didn't want him to get in trouble because of me. When I first came to Tower Prep, I thought Ray was kinda a jerk. He was a bully who cared for no one but himself. But recently, he had been growing on me. After the field trip, when he carried me all the way to the infirmary. It was so chivalrous of him! Well, I guess it wasn't much of a challenge for him to carry all 120 pounds of me, but still. Should I like him? He is cute and strong. But he's so mean to Gabe and Ian! Sigh. I just don't know anymore.

"Suki! Suki!" CJ was waiving her hand in front of my face. "What's up?" I know a confused and lost sigh when I hear one. "You aren't thinking about Ray were you?"

I tried to give her a stern look, but I guess she saw right through it. Sometimes I hate her ability. "You are aren't you." I nodded. "Thankfully I can give some excellent advice in liking guys who aren't on the best terms with your friends."

" You're talking about Cal." I didn't like where this was going. Ever since Cal and CJ were hanging out more, Ian was upset and distracted all the time. We all needed to be on high alert. Especially him. "I'm not sure if that is a good example to go by."

"Why not?" She really was oblivious to how much Ian liked her.

"NO reason. Just drop it, OK?"

"Nope. Now I'm too interested. Why aren't we the best example? I'm the star pupil and Cal is the star athlete. We are like, the unofficial power couple at Tower."

I stared at her, hoping that she wouldn't read me and make me tell her what I knew.

"You know something and you aren't telling me. Out with it or ill tell Gabe and Ian you have a crush on Ray."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. "

"You're just saying that. You wouldn't dare"

"Watch me." She got up off of her bed to go to Ian and Gabes dorm.

"Wait." I shouted after her. "Ill tell you, but you can't tell anyone."

"Well, out with it!" I explained all about Ian and how he hated it when she was talking to Cal. Ian used the escape as a reason not to talk to Cal, but everyone, except CJ, knew it was because he was jealous. Jealous of the relationship that they had and the special bond that they shared though Tower.

" Oh my god. I had no idea. I was so clueless. But its so sweet that he is hurt when I talk to other guys. Especially Cal. Thanks Suki. Now about your Ray problem… what I find helpful is writing a list of pros and cons about liking him. If the pros outweigh the cons, then you are good to go. If not… sorry."

"Thanks CJ. Ill start tomorrow morning. It has been a long day, and I need my sleep." I climbed into bed and was warm, while debating myself about Ray in my head. As one can imagine, I didn't get much sleep. .

The next morning, I was just as puzzled as ever. As I walked alone to breakfast, Cj was alreary there, I was still thinking about Ray. The was he carried melike I was a irreplaceable piece of glass. How sweet he was to me compared to everyone else. But what would Ian and Gabe think? Ray is also so… cocky. I still wasn't sure if I should continue to like Ray. Until breakfast. It started out pretty normal. I got my typical breakfast of fruit salad and eggs, and walked to my typical table with Ian, Gabe and CJ. We were about half way finished when Ray came over to our table.

" Suki, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ray, I don't think she wants to." Ian butts in. He always thinks he's going to be the big hero.

"Suki can do whatever she wants whenever she wants."

"Ugh! Suki can speak for herself!" As much as I appreciated chivalry, I was also a strong feminist. However, I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Ray followed like a love-sick puppy. " Yes, Ray?"

"Um.. Suki? I was wondering if…" He looked down at his feet. Ray, shy? I had no clue that I had that effect on him. OH. Oh boy. I knew where this was going.

I took a step back and lost my balance and slipped on some orange juice that one of the students had spilled on the floor. Clumsy, right? My first crush at Tower was about to ask me out and I ruined the moment. Before I could even let out a scream, I felt a strong arm around my waist. Ray had caught me.

"Thanks Ray…" I had said, flustered.

" Do you want to go out with me?… like on a date?" all of his confidence was back.

"Ummmmm…"

"Just think about it, OK? Ill talk to you tomorrow and find out your decision."

"Thanks Ray." I calmly walked back into the Caf and sat back down at the table.

"What was that about?" Asked Ian, half curious, half really pissed off.

"Um, nothing, just the field trip project. We need to finish." I knew that Cj could tell what was going on, and I hoped to god that she wouldn't tell the guys. Everyone, including me looked at CJ so that she could read me and tell them if I was lying.

"She's telling the truth." I let out a puff of relief. My secret was safe, for now.

I grabbed my PDA and texted CJ "Thanks." She replied

"You're welcome. I get it."  
*******************

Later in History, we had assigned seats that differed each day in order for us to not talk and somehow still bond with our other classmates. Can you guess who I sat next to? Yep. Ray. Of all days, the one where I needed to think about him and make the chart. No chart, but definitely thinking was in the future for me. I sat sown and listened to History drone on about Han China. I felt a gentle nudge on my side. Ray pointed to a sticky note on his computer.

"Suki, History is about to ask you a question!" He had written. I noticed that his handwriting was nice, at least for a guy. But as soon as I started thinking about that, History interrupted my line of thought.

"Miss Sato, What was the major dynasty before the Han?" I quickly them through my head. Thank goodness that I studied Chinese history at home.

"Qin." Thank god that Ray had warned me. History would have made me tell the class what I was thinking about, and his ability was to tell if people were lying. So, in short, that could have been ugly. The rest of history I spent paying attention, because I was worried that I wouldn't be lucky enough to have Ray warn me about History.

In biology, I was finally able to complete my list. Because I had the highest score in the class, and we had an odd number of students, I got to help students on the labs if they needed it. But today, the lab was so simple, just drawing leaves. I had a chance to make my list. I finally had made my decision. I was ready to tell Ray, but it was a Friday and I was going to enjoy the remainder of the day having fun with my friends before the major storm that was about go to down when I told Ray my decision.

When I got outside, almost all students were out on the law. Some were playing Frisbee, others were sitting with their friends of boyfriends or girlfriends. I spotted Cal sitting with CJ on the other side of the green. I wanted to tell her that her advice about the chart really helped, but she was enjoying herself too much. I went over to sit with Gabe and Ian, who were discussing Buffer. I sat quietly off to the side until I could safely join the conversation. We talked until it was almost dark, enjoying each other's company.

When it was time to return to the dorms, I struggled to put on my heavy backpack. I slowly started to walk across the nearly silent green. It was really pretty in this light. The twilight made the shadows gracefully dance as the sunset. " Its really beautiful." I said to myself. I continued to walk to my dorm.

" You need help with that?" I jumped; I thought I was the only one on the green. It was Ray. He was referring to my backpack that was filled to the brim with textbooks.

" No, it wouldn't feel right because we're not going out yet."

" I insist. Its not really a problem."

"Well, if you insist." He was being such a gentleman. He walked me to my dorm room laughing about teachers and talking about our training for our abilities. When we arrived at my dorm. He returned my backpack.

" Have a nice night, Suki. I can't wait to hear your answer to my question."

"Night Ray." I almost forgot about my important decision. I opened the door to find CJ pacing the floor.

"Where have you been? It's almost time for lights out! Were you with Ray?"

I looked at the floor. She would want to know all the details like any best friend.

I decided it would just be faster to tell her the truth. I told her all about my decision and how Ray walked me to the room.

"Suki, you are so lucky to have someone who is so sweet to you! Even if it is Ray."

"I've decided what I'm going to tell Ray."

"Well, What?"

"I'm going to say no. I can't stand to have Ray constantly fighting with Ian and Gabe for my attention. Even though he is so sweet, it would just make life harder for all of us."

" But Suki! Do you know what? I'm not going to try to change your decision. It is yours and yours alone." I fell asleep still worrying about my decision. It was about to messy.

Thanks for reading. Too much Ruki? Not enough? I am here to write for you guys!

But be careful, as Dr. Bishop says on Fringe: " In every good story, Everything is not as it seems…


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to post a little early, because I finished my Spanish homework…

I have Exams for the next two weeks, so I'll try to post some shorter sections instead of none at all.

ALSO: I read somewhere they might not continue Tower Prep! I sent an email to cartoon network telling them they have too! You should too. There is the possibility that there might actually be a Ruki…

Without further ado…

Suki's POV

It was finally time. I finally got to tell Ray my decision. I was ready. I went to breakfast ready and prepared for what I was about to do. I ordered a new breakfast, because I was getting bored and it was time for a new chapter in my life. I ordered a large grapefruit and yogurt with and apple juice. I went to sit at the regular table. I was there early, with CJ. CJ whispered to me

" Are you ready? He could be mad. If you want I can get Cal or Ian out there to protect you if Ray overreacts."

" I'll be fine. If I'm lucky ill be able to run away from him before he transforms into the hulk." I was joking but CJ looked quite serious.

" I'm not kidding! Ray seems to have quite the temper."

"Ceej! Ill be fine." In perfect timing Gabe and Ian walked over in their normal morning daze, oblivious of the heated discussion CJ and I had just had.

" What's up, guys?" Asked Gabe. He was the most awake out of the two of them.

" Oh, we were just discussing which kind of lip gloss was better for making out."

Said CJ. That put both of the guys off of the subject. IM pretty sure they both got the message. Just then, Ray came up. CJ gave me a look of pity, knowing what I was about to do. Break the heart of the guy at tower prep who was sweetest to me.

" Good Morning, Suki!" I passed by Emily who I had grown particularly close to while we were planning the dance. I gave her that ' I'm kinda busy, this might go badly' look. She gave me a weak smile. We walked out into the empty hall.

" I decided… that I would really like… to go out with you…." He cut me off

" Yes! I have been wanting to hear that for… you don't even want to know how long."

" On one condition."

" Anything." He was so sweet.

" I don't want to tell CJ, Ian or Gabe. You know it would star a war."

"What? Why?" I tried to look as cute as possible. He sighed. " Fine." Yes! I smiled a huge grin. I finally had everything I was looking for in high school. Best friends, guys who would fight for me, and a maybe boyfriend.

I agreed to meet him in the rec room to watch a movie in a few days. Our first date. We walked back in separately and took our seats. At separate tables. I was almost too excited to contain myself, but I couldn't let anyone know yet. Even CJ, my best friend.

We went on with out lives for a few days, like nothing was going on, like everything was normal. I started getting ready right after last period, Art. CJ was having a special event planning meeting for a cookout she was trying to organize for Easter. I planned to be done before she returned. I had a cover story, that my mentor Sabrina had wanted me to help her with a project in the auditorium practicing imitating old recordings of radio shows. I put on just the right amount of makeup, and a nice blue sweater dress with shiny Coach flats. I walked out of my dorm around 6:25 to arrive at the Rec room to meet Ray at 6:30. When I arrived in the rec room, there was no one else there. Ray was standing next to the projector and a large screen.

" You said that you wanted no one to know, right?" He was the first to break the silence.

" Ray, this is so sweet." He tried his best announcer voice;

"Tonight in the Tower Prep theater: The Classic Wizard of Oz."

"How did you know that its my favorite movie?"

" You told me on the field trip, remember? Now sit on the beanbag, ill be right there." He started the movie and plopped onto the bean bag next to me on my left. We watched the movie, and honestly; it was great. He held me when I was scared of the flying monkeys; he had popcorn and laughed when I did. When the movie was over, it was nearly curfew. He walked me back to my room discussing what we would do if we were in the similar situation. I found an odd parallel, both her and I were trapped, not knowing where we were, with no way to get home. When we finally approached my room.

"Well, here we are." He said in a sad voice. Like he didn't want to leave me.

"Ray, I had a really good time tonight. It was the most fun I've had in a long time."

All of a sudden, his lips were on top of mine. I felt sparks, like the kind ive seen in movies and read about in books. He was so gentle. Everywhere he was touching me, I felt a tingle, barely there but it felt good. His tongue touched mine and explored my mouth. Suddenly he pulled away.

" Ray?" I asked curiously. That was great. He was an awesome kissed. That was just as I imagined.

" I have to go. I need to go back to my room." He gently took my face and kissed my cheek. With that he turned on his heel and left a me standing outside my room for a minute, to process what had just happened. I sighed. I wanted that more. I entered the room to see CJ sitting on the bed, crying.

" Ceej, what happened?" I was alarmed that someone as strong as CJ was crying.

" Yyy-ou were right."

"Right? About What?"

" Cal and Ian. They just had a huge fight and were sent to headmaster. I cant have either of them going to west campus! I **need** them!" I heard through muffled tears.

I went over and tried to comfort her. We sat for hours, me holding her and just crying. By about 11 CJ was all tired out from crying. She fell asleep. I snuck over to my bed and jumped in, falling into sweet dreams filled with Ray, and a life without Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry its kinda short, I'm in the middle of exams but I wanted to post something.

CJ's POV

I could tell something was up. I mean Suki is my best friend. When I returned from my meeting, I suki was gone. I sat on my bed and fell asleep. When I woke up she had returned and was sitting at her desk doing her British Lit homework.

" Where were you?"

" I was out… um trying to find you. I needed help with Bio." I knew that she was lying to my face for three reasons. First, I could just tell. Suki was a horrible liar. Second, she is amazing at Bio and she wouldn't need my help ever. And Third she was trying to hide something. I could just feel it. But I was so tired I didn't want to get into it.

"Alright Suki. I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late. G'Night."

"Night, CJ." She continued to type on her computer until I fell a sleep.

Time passed, and got worried about Suki. She would disappear for hours at a time. I would sometimes catch her daydreaming in her favorite classes. Which was wired. Suki never day dreamed. There was something going on, but I couldn't figure out what.

One night, I figured out, but not the way I had hoped to. I woke with a start. Some one was talking.

"Ray." Oh. It was Suki talking in her sleep. I could safely go back to bed. But wait… why was Suki talking about Ray? And there was just something off about the way that she said his name. I decided to keep listening.

" Ray! Please!..." There was a pause, I guess that ray was responding.

"Because I love you!" Whoa, whoa, whoa… WHAT? I thought that Suki told ray no? Was she lying to me? Suki would never do that? Or would she. I must have stayed awake for hours thinking it over. After that, I drifted off in to troubled bouts of sleep.

When I woke up, Suki was already awake and getting ready to go to breakfast.

" Good morning sleepyhead. I was going to wake you up, but you were really out."

I sat straight up in bed.

"Suki we need to talk."

"Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that. About what?"

"What you have been doing these past few weeks! Where are you going or hours at a time?"

" Do you want the truth? The honest to god truth?" This was escalating to a full-blown argument.

"Yes!"

" I have been sneaking around and seeing Ray!" Oh. I feel like I saw that coming. I had thought about what I would say in this siuation.

" And you love him?"

" What? Where did you hear that?"

" You were talking in your sleep last night and I heard you say it." Suki sighed.

" I think I love him. Ugh I don't know."

"Well… if you really do love him, I wont break you guys apart. You kinda make a good couple." Suddenly, Suki ran over to me and enveloped me in a warm hug.

" Thank you. But please don't tell the guys. Promise?"

"Promise." Just then there was a knock on the door. I went over the door and saw outside… no one. I looked up and down the hall, but it was empty. I looked on the wall next to the door and there was a note taped to the wall. Written on the outside in crooked guy writing ' Suki'. I brought the letter inside.  
" Suki, I think its for you." I handed the letter to her and she opened it. She read it an showed it to me. It said

" Meet me in the garden on the south side of campus at 6"

I read the handwriting.  
" This person is strong, bold and really cares for you, just look at the way your name is written. " The handwriting was actually kinda nice. Like great care had been put into it.

" Definitely Ray. I wonder why the garden on the south side of campus.

" Why?"

"Its been closed for 50 years."  
**************************

Sry for the lack of Ruki. The next chapter is going to be really good! I have already started writing it (I got the idea in a book) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Garden

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of chapter last week. My friends and I had a CRAZY weekend to mark the end of midterms. But fortunately I have a snow day today. So here it is.

The Secret Garden

Love. What is it? Is it the feeling that you get in your stomach when someone you really like is hurt, feels pain. Of is it that tingly feeling that you get when you are around them. No matter what you are doing. I found myself asking this very same question after Ray and I's crazy night in the garden.

The same night I got dressed in a short orange dress and a pair of flats, because I was going to be doing a lot of walking. CJ did my makeup (she really wanted to) and I was finally ready. I looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." CJ whispered. I barely recognized myself. I looked like a princess. I gave CJ a huge hug.

"Thanks Ceej." I walked out the door and down the hall.

"Be careful!" She yelled after me. I picked up my speed and was briskly walking down the stairs. When I got outside, I slowed down a little. It was beautiful outside. The stars were shining and it was cool outside, but not cold. I took the old path to the garden on the south side of the campus. I stood outside of the large iron gate for a minute. It was dark. And scary. But I needed to suck it up and open the gate. I took a deep breath and pushed the gate open and walked into the abandoned garden.

" Ray?" I asked quietly. I don't know why. I just felt like if I spoke softly, I wouldn't disturb whoever or whatever lived in the garden.

" Over here suki!" Ray shouted. He was obviously not afraid of disturbing anything.

I rounded s large hedge and saw why I was here. Strung around the trellises were little lights. Sitting in the middle was a finely set small Italian style dinner. Complete with Spagetti and bread.

"What do you think?"

"R-Ray, its beautiful. Did you do it all yourself?" He looked down at his shoes.

" Yeah. Even the cooking. Its what I used to do at home to relieve stress."

"Thank you ray, but I have to say, its kinda scary out here."

" Why are you scared? I'll protect you." Thant was one of the sweetest thing Ray had ever said. I walked over and kissed him. Not a cute peck but one of those fireworks, he-lifted- me-off-my- feet- like-in the movies kisses. "We should get started if we want to be back by curfew. I wouldn't want all of this work to go to waste." We sat down at the table across from each other. We laughed and shared the spaghetti (which was surprisingly good) and even shared a "Lady and the Tramp" style kiss and once we finished dessert, I was curious.

"What is all of this for? I mean… why did you do this?" Ray sighed. Here it comes, I thought to myself.

" Suki, theres something I need to tell you. Ive been keeping t a secret, because I was afraid you would leave me. Suki… I'm a rook."

"Wh-wh-what? Ray!" I got up. I threw my napkin on the ground and I ran out of the garden. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I could run anywhere on campus. My morning runs with CJ had made me fast and agile. I had tears streaming down my face. My makeup was destroyed. I thought I had known him! I had been honest with me, but he had not done the same. He was a rook. Potentially dangerous. I finally got far enough and I just sat down. I realized I was in the clearing where Ray had first called me beautiful. And I cried more. I was now shaking violently. I must have sat there for an hour or more. All the time blurred together. I heard Rays voice calling out in the darkness.

"Suki? Suki? Where are you? I'm sorry!" He sounded distraught. But I wouldn't let him get to me. I needed to be alone. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you! You know how dangerous it is out here! You could have gotten hurt or worse!"

"Ray… I'm fine. Can you just leave me alone?" I wiped my nose on my sleeve. Ray sat down next to me, and looked up at the stars.

" You didn't let me finish. I quit the rooks. For you. I want to be with you. No secrets, no strings." I didn't see that coming. I looked at Ray.

" Really? For me?" I was stunned.

" For you. I really want you. So bad it hurts." I had never seen Ray vulnerable. As suddenly as Ray's voice had appeared out of the darkness, we heard the Gnomes. Great. Just when we were about to have a romantic moment. They were such a kill joy. But they had seen us. They were headed towards us.

" Ray! What are we going to do?"

"You are going to run."

"What? What are you going to do?"

" I'm going to be your hero." He pulled me into a kiss and enveloped me in his arms. I wanted to stay there forever. " I love you Suki. Be careful. Now run!" I ran up the hill behind us. I looked back and watched for a moment. It was all happening in slow motion. He was so strong. He threw one gnome into a tree and threw another into a rock. He was sweating and panting. He looked amazing. I turned back to my path and ran. Like I had never ran before. I was torn apart. I had no idea what was going to happen. No clue what I would do without Ray.

AHHHH! I think this is the best chapter yet! On another note, still no word on another season of Tower Prep. Keep hoping! Review! (If there are enough, I might write another chapter this weekend!)


	5. Chapter 5

I am writing this one the terrace of a hotel in Miami. And yes I'm on vacation. I just thought I would post something… and also noticing the lull in tower prep fanfiction action…

I was still running when I arrived back on campus. I had sweat pouring off my face. I was conflicted. Should I run back and help Ray? Should I tell someone? Should I just obey Ray's wishes and hope for the best, and have faith that Ray knew what he was doing? I was panic-stricken. I just sat down. I looked up at the stars. In the past when someone wanted to know when to have a wedding, or when they were most lucky, they would consult the stars. I looked up at the tiny metallic dots in the far distance, beseeching them to tell me what to do. What path to take. I loved Ray. He saved me. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved Ray Finch. I loved the tingles I got when I kissed him. I loved the way he would sweep me off my feet and carry me, and how protective he was. Then, the dam broke. I had never gotten to tell him I loved him. He might die, never knowing how I felt. No. NO! I couldn't let that happen. I might be able to find him. So I ran back into the forbidden zone, back to the dark forest. Because I loved him. And I _had _to tell him.

So I ran. I ran faster that I had ever ran before. When I got to the spot where I last saw him fighting the gnomes. Neither him nor the gnomes were there. HE was gone. He would never know how I felt. So I stopped running. There was no reason to run. Nothing to run from, no one to run to. The person I cared most about in my life was gone. Just like that. So I walked gazing at the night sky. The stars I had thought were so beautiful were gone, shrouded with clouds. The night was pitch black. Black the color of mourning. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. There were just no tears left.

When I returned to my dorm, CJ was sitting there waiting for me to return.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick!" She was whisper yelling. It was nearly one in the morning when I got back. I didn't feel like explaining. I just crawled into my bed and fell into a fitful sleep. It was spotted with dreams and nightmares. Of gnomes, escaping, and Ray.

The next morning at breakfast, I could hardly eat. I refused to talk. I couldn't

think. I was numb. I went through the day on auto pilot. All I could think of was Ray. I would think 'That's what ray would say' or 'Ray would love to see this' no being able to convince my brain and heart that he wasn't coming back. By the time dinner rolled around, people began to whisper. Some said that Ray went to find and fight redfang. Others thought headmaster kidnapped him to become a gnome. I couldn't take it, and went to seek solitude in the one place I could be alone. Or so I thought.

When I arrived in the observatory, Cj was waiting for me.

"Suki I need to know what happened to Ray. You need to tell me. It might even make you feel better." And I was so tired of keeping it all inside, I exploded. I told her everything that had happened the night before. Even the part about him telling me he loved me.

"Suk, I'm so sorry." Was all she could say, and just held me while I cried. Once I had gotten it all out. I decided I would go for a walk.

"Thanks for everything CJ. But could you keep this between us? Its kinda personal."

"Sure. Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think I just need some time alone to figure this all out." And I walked out. It was pouring rain. Lately the weather seemed not to be helping my mood at all. I bravely walked into the cold rain without a jacket. I took off my shoes and felt the wet mud squish between my toes. Normally, I would love this. But it was just so empty without Ray to enjoy it. I sat on the wall outside on the green and watched the trees sway with the wind. I wasn't completely at peace, but I was closer than before. And then, someone interrupted my solitary thoughts.

" Arent you cold?"

Who should it be? Please review

PS sorry for the lack of posting. I really appreciate it when all my teachers decide to have a project/ paper/ test due on the same day. Its like they plan it just to torture me. I'll be less busy soon when swimming ends! Happy Valentines Day!


	6. Chapter 6

So... If anyone is still reading, I have decided to finish the story. If the series would be continued, I would keep writing. But its difficult without any inspiration. So… the end…

I turned around with a huge, excited grin, hoping that Ray would be there. But I was disappointed to see that it was only Gabe.

"Yeah… Kinda."

"Why are you out here?"

"I'm just waiting for… someone."

"Who? Ray?"

"Yeah" he must have heard the sadness in my voice.  
"what happened? Did he hurt you? I swear im gonna kill him."

"No, no nothing like that. I just… he's only… Do you what to know what happened?"

I ended up telling him the whole story. From the letter I got, to sitting outside talking to him. As soon an I finished, Gabe enveloped me in a warm hug.  
"I'm really sorry."

"its ok. You know what? I'm just going to go back to my room and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Suki… I know this sounds cliché, but we're all here for you, Suki. Feel better."

When I returned to my room, there was a dark figure standing at my door. He looked like bad news , so I turned around and walked towards the door, but he must have seen me. He started to run after me. I started running.

"SUKI!ITS ME!" it was Ray. I ran as fast as I could. He picked my up and swung me around.

"Ray? B-b-but how? How did you get away?"

"That's not important. What is important is that im back. And what I said in the woods, it all true. I love you Suki."

"I love you too." I pressed my lips onto his and shoved him against the wall. I took his hand and led him to my room. He pushed me against the door and I opened it. He picked me up and threw me softly onto the bed. And closed the door behind him. It was going to be a good night.

Sorry its so short. Was it good? Review and has anyone heard about the final future of tower prep?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
